At Last
by Bravobravo
Summary: Time and time again has the redundant quest for Paradise ended with the death of the Lunar Flower and the fertilization of a new Earth. Over and over has the world frozen shut, the idea of seeing Paradise fading away with every weak beat of the hearts that struggled to reach it. Finally, with a form of finality, Paradise has been reached... But even in Paradise the shadows lurk.


**Chapter One: Paradise**

They stare at each other in complete confusion, the bite of a dying and cold world still thick in there now soaked fur. The forest is silent, and the faint glimpse of the sky can be seen above, just through the leaves of thick, living trees.

"Is... Is this it?" Hige speaks softly, the spark of bewilderment heavy behind his gaze.

"Where the Hell are we?" Tsume says with the shake of his head, frantically analyzing his surroundings.

"Paradise." Cheza says happily, a song of joy slipping through her lips.

"Then... We really made it?" Toboe whispers to himself. "But... Darcia said that we would never make it... He said it was our place in the world to attempt, but never succeed."

"You actually listened to that scum?" Tsume shakes his head, simultaneously rolling his eyes at the young pup.

"But what he said was true, wasn't it, Cheza?" Kiba speaks up from the quiet, a lost expression on his face.

Cheza stops her song lovingly running her fingers through the white wolf's fur. "Perhaps this one can explain. Many times has the world been reborn, purified with ice and resurrected with the death of the Flower Maiden. Many times have we stood on the threshold of death, submitting to our fate. Only to be reborn in the future, destined to end with the beginning for all of eternity. The Book of Moon offers no evidence of a future outside of the prophecy. No evidence of a time when the beast does not interfere with the passing to Paradise. This one cannot say why this time it should be different, why this time no one had to die. Kiba... You have spent every reincarnation searching for me and the doors to Paradise and now you have found it. Now your spirit may bask in the moonlight of this world for all of eternity, for we are free of our fate." The reverberation of Cheza's words hangs in the grasp of the dense trees above them, the realization looming above like a hawk before a kill.

"You mean... We have all lived... Before?" Toboe asks wearily, scanning the quiet woods around them, the calm waters of the lake, the door of Paradise itself, silently caresses his fur, as if welcoming him.

"I've always felt it..." Kiba speaks up with understanding, "the feeling of futile repetition. I could feel it the entire time we searched for you. At Darcia's keep, even in Freeze city. It was a feeling of never being able to reach a point of finality... A sense of hopelessness." He confesses, eyes focused on the reflection of his white fur, staring back at him from the surface of the lake.

"How many times have we done this? How many times has the world ended?" Hige questions in shock. "How many times have I died?"

Cheza seems lost in thought, replying with her focus on the night sky that poked through the holes in the tree tops, thin streaks of moonlight gently falling to the ground. "This one does not know how many. It was enough for the world to finally embrace a conclusion. Enough for us to finally have peace."

"But I thought... Back at the Tree of all Seeds... I thought the Earth itself was Paradise, at the beginning of its rebirth." Tsume interjects, confused. "And if we have finally reached Paradise and it isn't the Earth itself where the Hell is it? And what of Earth itself, will it simply freeze over for good? It sounds almost to good to be true... I mean, everything went as planned. We strolled right up to the surface of the lake and dove right in and now... We're in Paradise?"

"This one wishes she knew for sure, but she can only speculate. This one believes that the world we knew, will choose others to restart its cycle. Others to pursue Paradise and others to hinder the Wolf's quest for it." Cheza almost whispers.

"I feel bad for the humans..." Toboe softly mourns. "They can never reach Paradise and so they are forced to relive their mistakes for all of eternity..."

"Your soft spot for them will fade eventually, especially now that we live in a world without them." Tsume kindly informs, a hint of scolding in his tone.

"I don't care how we got here, or why... I'm just grateful Paradise accepted me, Blue says, grinning widely.

The group of wolves glance at one another, before breaking into a bout of laughter and joy, splashing through the now disturbed lake with elation to spare.

"So... What do we do now?" Toboe inquires suddenly, ending the celebration in thoughtful thinking.

"We can do whatever we'd like." Kiba says ecstatically, "But first, I think we should explore this Paradise of ours."

"Not just yours, you know." An unfamiliar voice echoes across the surface of the water, a strange scent not far behind it. The group focuses on the source, a young black wolf sitting motionlessly at the water's edge. Bright pink eyes stand out in the darkness and a smile can be seen on the outline of his gleaming teeth.

"Who are you?" Tsume glares, suddenly alert.

"Well. Technically I..." The wolf trails off, staring intently at Cheza. "You smell absolutely fantastic..."

"Technically, what?" Kiba enforces, taking a step closer to Cheza.

"Um, right." The wolf starts, shaking his head with a grin. "Technically my official title is the ever so envied, Greeter. However, between you and I, a better title would be the not so envied idler."

"Mr. I don't really understand, what do you mean your title?" Toboe asks, trustingly approaching the stranger, despite the nervous glances from the pack.

"It's my job, little guy. It's how I contribute to the society. I'm suppose to welcome any wolf that arrives in Paradise. Stupid Elders... they know how few and far between newcomers are, there all sticks in the mud, putting me here on purpose because what better use could I be, I'm just an aberrant. They can all go to Earth for all I care."

"There are other wolves here?" Hige questions, intrigued.

"...You're kidding, right? Of course there are other wolves here, it's a Paradise for wolves. What do you is here, a civilization of cats?" The wolf scoffs, the grin never leaving his face. "Are you all going to stand there in the water for your eternity?"

"He is a friend," Cheza says softly to Kiba, gently stroking his white fur and making her way out of the shallow water. Kiba stares for a moment of indecision, before accepting Cheza's words and motioning for the others to follow.

"So what's your name, stranger. And what was it that you called yourself, an aberrant? What does that mean?" Tsume asks slightly rudely, eyes never leaving the unknown wolf as the pack steps onto the land of Paradise for the first time.

"It's a term the wolves here use to describe those of us who are born here. It means I'm not originally from Earth, nor was I poofed into existence by the ancient spirit of the wolf. I have parents who are Firsts, wolves that were not born in Paradise. Rederick says it means I'm not, 'novelty'. The prick. And no need to call me stranger, stranger. The name's Ethos."

"How many others are there?" Blue questions, still carefully watching the solid black wolf, mistrust fading.

"You'll see for yourselves, but a lot. You'll learn that Paradise is a pretty big place... Also, you can cast aside the illusions, you won't need them anymore. Besides the human's here can see right through them." Ethos shrugs, nonchalantly staring at an approaching Cheza, eyes fixed in curiosity.

"There are human's here!" Tsume shouts, glaring at a chuckling Toboe.

"Whoa there big guy, calm down. From what I've been told, there nothing like the human's of Earth. But they aren't wolves, that's for sure."

"I thought Paradise was for wolves alone." Kiba states, seemingly unphased by the realization.

"Like I said, they apparently aren't like the humans you're use to. I call them Humans because they aren't entirely wolves but they, and I'm going off what others have told me, aren't really 'human' either. I don't know, listen you'll see for yourself, stop with all the questions, geesh." Ethos sighs. "...Alright I'm being hypocritical but now I have a question. Who's the woman and why does she smell like Lunar flowers?"

The group remains silent, Cheza giggling softly and closing the distance between herself and the stranger with a fluent skip. Ethos's ears flatten and the shy scent of fear can barely be detected over the scent of flower.

"This one is not going to hurt you," she whispers, reaching out her hand and outlining the healing gash that ran dangerously close to the wolf's throat.

Ethos whimpers in pleasure, pushing into Cheza's touch, the smile now wider. "She's the Flower Maiden." Hige answers him, a smirk on his lips.

"Truly?" Ethos stutters in between bouts of relaxation. "We've never had the Flower Maiden enter Paradise in a living embodiment before-"

"Ethos! Ethos are you alright!" A voice cries out through the silence, startling all but Cheza. A silver wolf bursts through a clearing in the trees, mouth dropping at the sight in front of him. "N-Newcomers? And so many," he trails off, fixated on the unknown girl that smelled of flowers.

"Well hi!" Toboe says happily, tail wagging.

Ethos whines at the sight of the wolf, sighing and moving toward him, reluctantly out of Cheza's touch. "I'm fine Rederick... As you can see, my day wasn't as boring as it usually is."

"You scared me half to death. If your parents knew that you didn't report in time they would not be pleased. You still haven't healed entirely and-"

"I'm fine, Rederick." Ethos cuts him off, embarrassed.

"Forgive the less than stellar welcome," The silver wolf chuckles at the pack in front of him. "My friend here had a run in with a rather unfriendly inhabitant some time ago and he was hurt rather badly, since then security has been... enforced. Regardless, what are your names?" Rederick asks kindly, a polite tone in his voice.

"My name is Kiba and this is Toboe, Tsume, Blue, Hige and Cheza." He introduces one by one, ending with Cheza and a nod.

" I see. Well it is my pleasure to welcome you to Paradise," he greets with a longing glance at Cheza, fleeting with a warm grin. An awkward silence follows before Rederick clears his throat with a chuckle. "Well, there's no use in having you all stand here in the dark. If you would be as kind to follow me, I can take you where you need to go and we can speak of your future." Rederick bows courteously, beginning to move off in the direction he came.

Tsume chuckles and nudges Kiba, "There's that damn future you of yours, blockhead."

Kiba laughs and shakes his head. "Not just my future. Ours."


End file.
